


Joy

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics I wrote a long while ago!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

Since I saw you for the very first time,  
My days began to shine bright,  
Your presence took me out of the dark side.

You stole my heart,  
When I thought I was lost,  
You rescued me from being underground,  
I never thought someone could ever bring me up.

My heart beats are faster,   
Everytime you're around,  
I cannot believe it,  
To you I am forever bound.

I feel love in the air,  
This happiness bursting out of my chest,  
Cannot contain the smile on my face,  
Oh, this joy taking over me.

I've never been better,  
You are the sun of my morning,  
The moon of my night,  
Please don't you ever go.

'Cause only with you:  
I feel love in the air,  
This happiness bursting out of my chest,  
Cannot contain the smile on my face,  
Oh, this joy taking over me.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke u for reading!


End file.
